narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inushima
Inushima Hyūga, also known as the ... to few ninjas, is a assassin shinobi. He hails from the village of Amegakure, under the gray skies within the land of the rain, but He was born in the warm temperatures of Konohagakure within the Land of Fire . He is apart of the group, Nanabake,and one of the group's high ranking leaders. Shima's lineage stems from the great Hyūga Clan of Konohagakure, however his mother at a young age, moved to Amegakure when she found out that she pregnant with her only son at the time, Inushima, wanting him to start his life off there. Due to his lineage within the Hyūga, he has vast knowledge of the Gentle Fist, a fighting style signature to the clan and was taught it by his own mother. He is presumed to be the only user of his own signature attack, the one in which members of Nanabake refer to him as the Insight, due to his skill with his Dojutsu, the Byakugan. Among being a Hyuga, he is immensely skilled within utilizing chakra. Though being a member of the group, his membership is quite secret, and when not apart of the group he is a noble of the underground of Amegakure, a secret King within the crime world of the village. Background Even at a young age, Inushima displayed an extraordinary amount of talent. At the age of nine Inushima towered above his peers in every display of intellect, strategy, and basic shinobi skills, Inushima was a perfect shinobi in every sense of the word, or in other words a "genius". As noted by his schoolmates, Inushima was very unobtrusive however, his charismatic nature lead him to be the top graduate of his class. Basic shinobi trials to become a chunin were merely child’s play compared to his ideals. While at the academy Inushima had met many enemies and friends as well. One of the people whom respected Inushima the most was childhood friend Titus. Ken was from the famed Ohiro clan and the clan was arguably the largest of its time. Ken was the friend that took Inushima out from his reticence and caused him to become more extroverted. During his short time at the academy, Inushima often questioned his reason for existence and often times wondering what his purpose in life was. Inushima often spent his moments of pondering near a small ravine, this is also a very memorable area as Inushima and Ken used to spar here in their younger years. During their sparring sessions, Inushima would showcase some of his gentle fist techniques to his peer Ken, who was a Wind Release user. Personality Disposition of the Almighty He kept more to himself and was shyer than others. Despite his shyness, he was really hot-headed but held it in most of the time. When around his friends though, he was not afraid to speak his mind or put a certain few in line. He always tried to keep to his morals. His childhood girlfriend really brought him out of his shell. As he grew, he grew less shy, however he was still quiet. When he got older, near the age of 15, he already had a name within the village from some of the other children. They even viewed him as king among them, they wouldn't bow, however they respected him highly. Such events would lead to some of them referring to him as Almighty. A name like this, it was a reference of power. This name would be his code name, people would schedule to meet Almighty without even knowing his physical appearance. Around this time, he lost his mother. This turn of events took a toll on him, and thus he became more solitary, and secluded himself from others for a long period of time. He set off in depression, leaving the village to train, wanting to exchange his depression for power. It was only then, five years later, on the exact date he left he returned. It seemed his name still held power within the Land of rain, and he immediately began making moves. He was a shadow, almost never seen, and if he was seen, those whom laid eyes upon him died at the scene or soon after. He became very wealthy, much wealthier than before . He became a Kingpin of sorts, controlling all drugs and usually most crimes that occurred in the village either against a rival person or group. Appearance Presence of a King Inushima's appearance is anything but average. Like in his younger years, Inushima’s hair is very long and frazzled, and of course it’s a standard shade of raven, being roughly spiked with some points of it extending below his chin. Inushima’s physical appearance is very intimidating standing roughly 190cm (6’8) in height and with his 5 year expedition; Inushima has achieved a “ripped” muscle definition. His face has a very monotone appearance, which is only deepened by his solid azure eyes that come off as being emotionless to some people. Inushima wears all black and blue garbs to include a black and blue hakama. His shirt is a light gray that looks something like a faded shade of black. This shirt features a collar that extends up to cover about half of his neck, and its long sleeves cover his entire arm. Inushima sometime wears loose, black shozoku pants that allow for excellent movement. Like most ninja, Inushima wears open two shinobi sandals, to reduce the sound that he makes when walking, which is perfect for the situations when he needs to be steathly, whereas other types of footwear such as boots would be too loud for such occurrences. Inushima also carries a black and white ninjaken katana on his back that he utilizes as his primary close-range weapon besides his hands. Inushima carries a small, but unique shuriken and kunai holster, around which is on the same side as his left hand, his dominant hand. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The Blessed Eyes Ninjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu Inushima is a highly proficient swordsman and is masterful at the skill of swordsmanship, having a great deal of fighting experience with a sword; he hardly has to put much effort into the use of his advanced swordsmanship skills. This sword is another variant of Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi. It is referred to as an evil sword and has been described as being one of the most terrifying swords to exist in the current shinobi world. When using his sword in battle he moves his body in an elegant flow like manner, and has tuned his body so finely that he can at the precise moment stop his opponents attacks and subsequently counter and execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. While fighting, he can use his figure to take advantage of his great agility and, striking from various angles to confuse and injure opponents. He is able to use chakra flow to enhance his sword with chakra; this increases the cutting power of his blade. He can also use his blade as a mid range weapon to injure an enemy several feet out of his blade's physical range; he does this by extending the blade with his chakra. He is also capable of cutting through almost anything when his chakra flows through the blade. Inushima appears to be ambidextrous, being able to wield his sword with his right hand and then switch it to the left; this gives him element of surprise against those who are truly unaware of him abilities as a master swordsmen.